


Hurts all the more

by Elenduen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU of Quickening, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Any Trolls who comment will be ignored or made fun of, Depressing, F/M, Infant Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg, Not Clint Friendly till near the end, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony, Sick Tony, Tony Stark Whump, no happy ending, not team Cap friendly, still birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: DemonDragon000 prompted me to write an alternate ending of my WIP fic Quickening, but instead of that, I wrote an alternate Universe instead. Where Steve is granted joint custody and the Ex-Avengers return to the compound, forcing Tony to move there himself. But as the stress of being around the team take their toll on him, his health deteriorates, until finally, his damaged heart can't take it anymore, and all Steve's hopes of having Tony and the Pup are ripped away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame DemonDragon000 utterly and completely for this! Lol 
> 
> On a serious note, please be aware this fic does contain infant death if this triggers you I advise you not to read.

Tony had been in shock when the Judge had ruled joint custody and had then gone on to approve the full pardoning for the Avengers in the US, which allowed them all to return home for good and their charges dropped. Europe were up in arms over it, most of America was too, the general population were seething about them being allowed to waltz back into the country like this, and OURS were positively seething over the courts treatment of Tony. 

If Team Cap had thought they had won themselves any fans with this custody battle then they were seriously mistaken. Well no, that was not entirely true. The did have some fans. Just not the kind they would want, since they were made up of the kind of people who still protested against Gay rights, Equality, and any form of socialism. 

The fact that Captain America was a favourite poster pic for the Anti-Gay lobby was rather amusing, since these idiots were often known as neo-Nazis, they had also been long time enemies of Tony. For his support of Omegan rights, his homosexual relationships with other Omegas, and Beta women. Bruce Wayne was one of the very few Alphas Tony had ever been with, most of his relationships had been with Omegas or Beta Women. 

Despite the fact that Tony was going to have to be sharing custody of Max with Rogers, and living in the compound with him, Bruce was still adamant about wanting to continue his relationship with Tony, would not consider braking their engagement even under such circumstances. 

He had offered to move into the compound with Tony, to make sure he was safe from Team Cap, but Tony had vetoed the idea, at least for now, he wasn’t sure what they’d do in the future, but then he couldn’t look further ahead than the birth of Max right now. For someone who was considered a futurist it was an odd thing, to not be looking ahead, but the judge’s decision had thrown him through such a loop that he could barely think at all. 

 

On top of being granted joint custody of Max, once he or she was born, Steve had managed to wrangle a deal with the Government, granting himself and the other rogues a form of parole/house arrest. 

It wasn’t a get out of jail free card, but so long as they followed the terms of the agreement then they wouldn’t go to prison. 

The terms were, that they remained in the grounds of the compound unless on official Avengers Business, which would be confirmed and verified by The Accords Council. That was the other part of the deal, they all had to sign and adhere to The Accords.   
All of the Rogues signed, and went straight from the court to the Compound, making themselves at home once more. 

Having planned to raise Max in the Mansion, and Bruce’s manor, with The Tower being used for work, Tony hadn’t arranged a Nursery at the Compound, something he was going to have to rush through now, as well as getting his bedroom sorted out there. Before, when he’d stopped over night, he’d crashed on a cot in the lab. That was obviously not an option right now, so, he contacted the same decorators that had redecorated the Mansion and The Tower for him, and sent them to get working on the Compound. 

 

Since the decorators did not feel comfortable going into the Compound alone, Tony accompanied them, wanting to hand select the rooms anyway, ones far away from Team Cap if at all possible. 

 

*****

 

Aside from the repairs on the damage being done, from where Wanda had put Vision through several floors, The Compound was pretty much unchanged. Vision had been living there, off and on, and had kept the dust and cobwebs at bay, though he had been stay more often than not, at The Tower or the Mansion, a situation that Tony was not going to change unless the Android wanted it to. Vision was not comfortable in Wanda’s presence, and Tony wasn’t going to force him to be, nor was he going to have Rhodey moved to the Compound just for his own comfort, it was bad enough that he was going to have to endure this without anyone else going through such discomfort. 

Pepper wanted him to challenge the judges decision, to take this to the State Supreme Court and get the ruling over turned, and while he could afford to do so, Tony just couldn’t put himself through another court case. He had been exhausted by this one, without going through another. 

So, resigned to his fate, Tony entered the Compound three days after the Judges decision and found his former team mates enjoying a family brunch. 

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” Clint drawled, with a smirk, as soon as he saw Tony, “So how does it feel genius? To finally get taken down a peg?” 

Maybe if he hadn’t been so tired then Tony would have given Clint a snarky comment in return, but he just couldn’t find the energy to do it and instead ignored Clint, in favour of turning to the decorators, “I’ll show you the rooms today and select colour schemes, and get a price quote?” 

“Certainly Mr Stark,” the Decorator replied, giving Team Cap a wary look, 

“Are you just going to ignore us?” Sam asked, as he brought a fresh pot of coffee to the table, “Who is this?” he asked, gesturing to the Decorators,

“Decorators,” Tony replied curtly, “Lets go,” placing a hand on the decorators back to guide him through the compound, 

“If you’re decorating something, then we should have a say in it,” Wanda stated, her voice grating on Tony’s nerves which were already frazzled, 

“I hardly think my bedroom or Max’s nursery need your input,” he responded, he had a brief hope that he would be allowed to get away but of course he wasn’t that lucky, as Steve chose that moment to join in the unwanted conversation. 

“If you are arranging the Nursery, then I should be included,” 

He was speaking in his, Captain America voice, that demanded that he be paid attention right now, and it took every ounce of strength that Tony had not to scream in frustration. 

Gritting his teeth and balling his fists he nodded his head, allowing Steve to join him and the decorators. 

 

Steve gave his team a small smile and got an encouraging nod from Natasha. Over the last three days he had openly spoken with them about his plans to make peace with Tony, to build a family for the Pup, yes he was still angry, very angry, and he would not be forgiving Tony for a long time to come. But he had the Pup to think about, he or she was the most important person here, everything else could wait for later. 

“Don’t let him sweet talk you, or give you those big brown eyes,” Clint warned him, “Lay down the law and make him understand he doesn’t get to behave like this without consequences.”

Steve nodded his head, following after Tony and the decorator. 

He had to follow him across the entire compound, as Tony had selected rooms at the far west of the compound, away from everyone else and was already discussing colour themes with the decorator for the nursery. 

“I think peach would work well, with some hints of lemon perhaps, and stencils of suns on the walls?” 

“That sounds fine, Mr Stark,” 

“Great, I would like this doing quickly, my bed bedroom can be done second, I want to get the furniture put in here by the end of the week.”

“Certainly Mr Stark,”

“We should chose that together,” Steve said, coming into the room, he smiled congenially to the decorator and took the colour samples to look over, “These are good, best not to go with pink or blue, not without learning the sex.” He looked up at Tony who was looking away, rubbing his back and his belly, “Is the Pup kicking?” he asked, eager to feel the Pup kick for the first time, 

Tony wet his lips and looking to decorator, “Lets look at my room,” he whispered, moving his hand to rub at his breast bone, looking uncomfortable, “I was thinking all cream but for one wall which I’d like to have done in dark red…?” he kept talking as he and the decorators left the room, leaving Steve standing there looking about the empty room. It was spacious and airy, would get plenty of sunlight, it would be perfect as a nursery, except for one thing, It was too far away from his own room. 

Pausing for a few moments, imagining what the room would look like with a cot, cuddly toys, a changer, and other Nursery items, Steve went back out into the hall, finding Tony shaking hands with the decorators and arranging for the work to begin the following day. 

“I’ll move my stuff into the room next to yours,” he said to Tony, who jumped, having not heard him. Tony’s room was directly opposite the nursery, would be perfectly located for getting up in the night to go to the Pup, and the room next door was vacant, Steve wasn’t bothered about what colour the walls were, he’d move his furniture and clothes in and be quite happy, well, until he and Tony began to share a room. 

“I chose these rooms so I’d have space from the rest of you,” Tony said in a terse voice, “I would rather you stayed at the other end of the compound,”

Steve grit his teeth, trust Tony to make things difficult, “This is not all about you, this is about our Pup, and I have a right to be with him or her,”

Tony met his eyes with a hard glare, “And I have a right to my privacy.”

Recalling Clint’s advice Steve stood up straight, refusing to back down and give into Tony’s unreasonable behaviour, “I am moving my room Tony, we have joint custody of our Pup and I intend to be involved in everything,” he paused, “Speaking of, when is your next sonogram?”

“What?”, Tony looked startled by this, “You actually think I’m having you in the room with me while I’m getting examined by my Doctor?” 

“I have a right..,”

“Go to hell Rogers! It’s bad enough I have breathe the same air as you, but I am not having my privacy violated any further, I’m seeing my Doctor alone, end of story.” He turned away and began to walk (Waddle) down the hall, but his slowed speed made it easy for Steve to reach out and grab his wrist, pulling him back, Tony stumbled and had to support himself on the wall, a hand immediately going to the bump and holding the curve protectively, 

“I said I want to be involved,” Steve ground out, refusing to let go of Tony’s wrist even as the Billionaire tugged at his hand to get free, 

“Fine I’ll get you a copy of the scan,” Tony said, “Now let me go!” he tugged hard and Steve actually stumbled forward and would have bumped into Tony had the Omega not flung himself back so violently that he hit the wall with an audible thump. 

Wide frightened eyes met Steve’s and for a moment Steve was genuinely stricken by the fear he saw in Tony’s eyes, but then the Omega was pulling free from his grasp and moving as fast as his heavy body would allow him to, clearly desperate to get away from Steve. 

The Captain stood and watched Tony depart, trying to figure out why the Genius would be so scared, surely he knew that Steve would never hurt him, especially not when he was carrying their Pup.   
Steve sighed, clearly this was going to be a lot more difficult than he had thought, Tony had convinced himself that he was in danger and was reacting accordingly, if only he wouldn’t be so dramatic about things!

Figuring it best to leave Tony be for a little while, Steve made his way back to the common area to re-join the others. 

 

Tony hurried down to his lab, locking the doors and went an collapsed on the cot. His heart was pounding and his chest ached as if he’d been punched there. Desperately he tried to remember his breathing exercises and get his breathing under control, but his chest hurt too much to take anything but shallow breaths and he couldn’t stop shaking like a leaf in a storm. 

Curling up on his side, he buried his face into the ratty worn out pillow and sobbed.

Was this going to be his life now? Running in fear, constantly on alert for assault, hiding away from the rogues like a child huddling under the bed? This wasn’t the life he wanted for himself, nor for Max, a Pup shouldn’t be brought up in such a toxic environment, shouldn’t see their Mother living in terror, walking on egg shells day in day out. Distantly Tony thought about running away, just packing a bag, getting on a plane and taking off somewhere. But he knew that wasn’t an option, his health wouldn’t allow him to fly and he wouldn’t risk Max being born premature because of his own issues. 

“You’ve just got to suck it up, Stark,” he whispered to himself, turning onto his back and laying his palms over the dome of his belly, Max kicked and wriggled bringing a small smile to Tony’s face, “Don’t worry sugar plum, I won’t let them hurt you,” he said to the Pup, “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Closing his eyes, Tony lay back and tried to relax, tried to convince himself that things would get better, though right now he could only think that they were going to get worse. 

 

*****

 

The Decorators made short work of the nursery and Tony’s room, and within five days all the furniture was moved in and everything was set up and ready. As he’d said he would, Steve moved his own belongings and furniture across the compound, taking the room next door to Tony’s. 

The team all helped him do so, and he had it set up within a few hours. 

“This will be better, so Tony and I can be close to the Pup, and his or her crying in the night won’t wake the rest of you,” he said, by way of explanation, 

“Yeah, some of us need our beauty sleep!” Sam joked, as they headed back to the living area, where they found Tony sat on the stylish Corner Suite, with Bruce Wayne massaging his back, 

“That’s good babe,” Tony murmured, his voice husky and eyes half lidded, 

“You’ve a lot of tension in your back, have you bee over doing things?” Bruce asked, digging his thumbs into the small of Tony’s back, making the Omega arch as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, 

“Over doing it?” Clint snorted, pushing past the others to go and sit himself down on the sofa, “He’s been doing nothing but sitting on his ass,” he sneered at Tony, “You know Stark, pregnancy isn’t an excuse to get lazy, you should pull your weight around here instead of acting like your entitled to a life of luxury.”

It was on the tip of Steve’s tongue to tell Clint to back off, Tony was very heavily pregnant after all, he deserved to be cut some slack, but Bruce Wayne beat him to it, standing up for Tony in a clipped, aristocratic voice that spoke of an excellent education and refined upbringing. 

“The way you and your friends are, you mean, Mr Barton?” The Gothamite’s hazel eyes narrowed on Clint, looking at him as one would regard gum on the sole of their shoes, “Neither yourself, or your friends have jobs, do not contribute a single thing to the upkeep of this complex, you live off Tony’s fortune, eat the food he pays for, wear the clothes he pays for, enjoy the facility that he built, and use the weapons he designed and built for you, yet you act like he is the one who does nothing,” Bruce sneered at Barton, “I suggest in the future that you think before you open your mouth, if will make you look a lot less stupid in the long run,”

Naturally Clint took offence this and rose to his feet with a face like thunder, “What are you trying to say, you arrogant prick?” 

Bruce moved to rise to the challenge but Tony put an arm over his chest, “Bruce don’t, it isn’t worth it,”

“Fuck you, Stark, Clint’s worth ten of you!” Wanda snarled at Tony, “He’s here because we want him here, you’re only here because you’re carrying Steve’s Pup!”

“Wanda you know that’s not true,” Steve said, frowning at her, 

“It is,” the Scarlet Witch persisted, “He wouldn’t be here at all if his belly was filled with your Pup,”

Steve opened his mouth to reprimand her, but again Bruce beat him to the punch, “You better shut that little bitch up, Rogers, or I’ll teach her some damn manners myself,” There was something dark in Wayne’s tone that had the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck rising, he wasn’t the only one who noticed this, Natasha had taken up a fighting stance herself, and was eyeing Wayne warily, 

“Please Bruce,” Tony urged, “Lets just go down to the lab, I don’t want to do this,”

Clint scoffed, “Not everything is about what you want, Stark, it’s time you started realising that.”

Bruce whirled on him with impressive speed, “One more word Barton, and I swear it will be the last thing you ever say,”

“Hey, back off man,” Sam growled, moving to flank Clint, “You take him on, then you take us all on,”

“Try it Wilson,” Bruce said, smirking, his eyes glittering dangerously, “I dare you,”

“Please just stop!” Tony cried, pressing a hand over his chest, “All of you, just stop this,”

Bruce froze at the sight of Tony rubbing his chest, the fight going out of him in an instant, he moved and put his arm around Tony, guiding him away from the living area, while talking to him quietly, 

“What the hell?” Scott asked, “Is Stark sick or something?”

“He’s just being dramatic,” Clint sneered, throwing himself back down on the sofa, 

“I don’t know,” Natasha murmured, frowning, and gazing after Bruce and Tony, “He has a heart condition,”

Clint waved his hand and shook his head, “He fixed it with extremis,”

“Maybe not all of it,” Sam murmured, “The pregnancy could be aggravating it,”

“So?” Wanda demanded, sitting herself down, 

“So he probably needs to keep calm right now, not be stressed or aggravated in anyway,” Sam replied, “Needs to keep his blood pressure down and the like,”

“Or what? Could he die?” Wanda looked pleased at the thought of Tony dying and Scott glared at her, 

“If he dies, so does the Pup,”

“He won’t die,” Clint said, “There’s nothing wrong with him, he’s just sore over losing the court battle, is trying to play the vulnerable victim card, and Wayne’s stupid enough to buy the act.” He looked to Steve, “You need to get him in hand before this gets out of control,”

Steve nodded, “I’ll go and talk to him,” as he left he heard Wanda saying how she couldn’t wait for Tony to give birth, so they could kick him out once and for all. He sighed, somehow she’d got it in her head that Tony wasn’t going to be part of the Pups life, he didn’t know where she’d got this idea, but somehow she had, he’d have to make her see otherwise. Once he made Tony understand that he had grow up and act like an adult instead of a child throwing temper tantrums all the time, that had to be his first priority. 

 

*****

 

Steve was met at the bedroom door by Bruce, and the other Alpha closed it, refusing to allow him entry to the room. 

“I need to speak with Tony,”

“Tony is resting, I don’t want him disturbing,” Bruce replied, “And I insist that you leave.”

Steve stood his ground, “This is my house..,”

“No, Mr Rogers, it is not, your house, this is Tony’s house, you live here by his good will, you do not get to make the rules, and you will not order me about, or for that matter, force your attentions on Tony.”

Steve’s temper spiked at that, recalling the lawyers bringing into question whether or not Tony had been capable of consent the night the Pup had been conceived, “How dare you?” 

“How dare you, Rogers?” Bruce snarled at him, “How dare you treat Tony the way you have, how dare you walk back in here making demands, acting like you have any right to him or to Max…,”

“The Pup won’t be called Max,” Steve snapped, “I don’t like the name, he or she will be called something else,” He had to speak to Tony about this too, Max wasn’t the right name for the Pup, they had to talk about this, select a name together, though he would push for James or Sarah.

“Max is the name that Tony has chosen,” Bruce stated, “That is the name the Pup will be called, now I am asking you, politely, to leave my Fiancé in peace, or I will be forced to remove you from this vicinity by any means necessary.”

Steve snorted, looking Bruce up and down with amusement, “You?” he sneered, “You think you can take me?” 

Bruce didn’t so much as blink, “Oh I know I can, Rogers, I wouldn’t even brake a sweat doing it, as you will find out if you continue to harass Tony.”

“He’s having my Pup!”

“And he is my Fiancé.” Bruce opened the bedroom door, turning and give Steve a parting shot, “I promise you, if you don’t back off and stay the fuck away, then I will make you wish that you had stayed in the ice for the rest of eternity.” 

Steve stared at the door as it was closed in his face, he let out a curse and turned to stalk back to the living area, clearly he would have to speak to Tony without Wayne getting in the way, the other Alpha was insufferable and Steve was not going to put up with him around, the sooner he was out of Tony’s life, the better. 

 

 

*****

 

Having Bruce around helped some, but he couldn’t be there all the time, neither could Rhodey or Vision, or Pepper. For the most part Tony had to fend for himself, something that was becoming increasingly difficult as the pregnancy progressed, making him less and less able to move with ease, leaving him tired easily, and longing for quiet sanctuary of his mansion. 

The rogues were not a quiet bunch to live with, Clint, Sam, and Scott all liked to yell at the TV when playing games or watching something, Clint also enjoyed target practise, tossing things into pins, at walls, and just inches from Tony any chance he got. He also made frequent remarks about Rhodey’s injury whenever Tony rubbed his aching back, out right telling him he had nothing to complain about considering the fact that Rhodey had been paralysed because of him. 

Natasha was more subtle in her attacks, she’d open a seemingly benign conversation and manage to twist it to subjects Tony wasn’t comfortable with. Talking to him about how he was at a much greater risk of developing Post-natal depression, and Post-partum Psychosis since he already had a history of mental health issues, making it very clear that they would be keeping a very close eye on him for signs that he wasn’t coping. All but saying that they’d be looking for any opportunity to declare him unfit as a parent and get his rights striped from him. 

After all he wanted what was best for little James or Sarah didn’t he? 

James or Sarah, it was going to be Max or Maxi, never mind what Steve said about not liking the name and wanting something else, Tony wasn’t giving in on this, something which had led to several arguments and more panic attacks for Tony, that had resulted in him hiding in his bedroom or the lab until he felt like he could breathe again. 

The pain in his chest was almost constant now. There was also a numbness to his smallest and his ring finger on his left hand. At his last check up the Doctor had been concerned, had wanted to put him on bed-rest, but that wasn’t an option now. He couldn’t be left in a position where he wasn’t able to move around and defend himself. Not that he could very well do that right now, He was too big and too heavy to move with any ease, and he barely had the energy to walk from his room to his lab these days. 

That probably wasn’t being helped by the fact he was surviving on snack bars, toast, and a few other items he could bring down to the lab so he could avoid being around the others at meal times. Wanda loved to use her powers to move about cutlery, plates, pans, and other things, always sending them shooting near Tony, as if she were going to hit him with them, before sending them where they were needed. This, and her frequent comments about how he’d be thrown out the second he delivered the Pup had him far to terrified to be near her. 

The rogues took his lengthy stays in the lab as a sign that he wanted to work, and so inundated him with demands for tech upgrades, weapons, and other things that kept him working all hours just to keep the peace. 

Pepper had put him on early maternity leave so he wasn’t working for SI right now, but he was still working a minimum of twelve hour days, sometimes more. 

He also wasn’t doing the yoga or walks he had been. When he tried to use the gym the others made him feel too self-conscious about his weight, telling him how he’d have to work his ass off to get back into shape to be an Avenger again. Instead of being encouraging and supportive as Bruce and Rhodey were, they snickered at his inability to manage more than a very gentle walk on the treadmill and made a show of their own firm muscles and toned physiques. 

Steve had offered to work out with him once the Pup was born, and reminded him that he had to eat healthy for the Pups sake, and how not doing so was detrimental to his or her health. 

 

It was inevitable that things would come to a cataclysmic head, and finally they did, when Tony was just entering his eighth month, and he and Bruce were going out for dinner in New York and planning to stay over at the Tower for a few days. 

 

Tony was ready to head out with Bruce, dressed in one of the custom designed maternity suits and looking reasonably presentable by his own estimation, and beautiful by Bruce’s biased opinion, when Steve stuck his nose in. 

“Just where are you going?” he demanded, like an over protective Father, or jealous boyfriend, and Tony had been getting the impression that he was veering more to the latter considering the problem he had with Tony’s engagement to Bruce. 

“Out,” Bruce said curtly, he offered his arm to Tony, who took it, leaning into Bruce’s touch, 

“Out where?” Steve ground out,

“I hardly think that’s any of your business..,”

“It is my business, because my Unborn Pup you’re taking out, and I want to know where you are going and what you are doing.”

Bruce let out a disgusted noise as he turned to face Steve, “Your Pup? In case it has slipped your tiny mind, Max is Tony’s Pup too,”

“His and mine,” Steve snarled, getting into Bruce’s face, “And the name will not be Max,”

“Yes it will!” Tony shouted, feeling his heart skip a beat and then another as it began to beat much faster. With an exasperated sigh, Steve turned to Tony, 

“We’ve talked about this, I don’t want our Son or daughter being called Max or Maxi,”

“No one cares what you want, Rogers.” Bruce said,

“Oh they do,” Wanda suddenly piped up, “We care a lot about him, its Stark no one cares about,” 

Bruce pointed at her, growling in his throat, “You watch your mouth or I swear..,”

“You’re not doing a damn thing to her!” Steve bellowed, shoving Bruce back hard enough to make him stumble, Bruce balled his fists, 

“Oh, that you’re paying for!” he growled, Steve stood his ground, ready for a fight, but as Bruce moved to take a swing, Wanda lashed out with her magic, throwing Bruce backwards across the compound floor. He fell to the ground a slid across on his backside, stopping with a thump against the wall. 

“Bruce!” Tony screamed, he made to go to the Alpha but stumbled, a hand going to his chest. He let out a hoarse cry, his eyes bulging and mouth hanging open as he tried to suck in air, 

“Tony?” Bruce asked, fear filling his voice, 

Tony turned his wide brown eyes on Bruce, an almost apologetic look on his face as his knees gave out and he toppled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from Sarah Mclachlan Full of Grace. 
> 
> Again I stress the trigger warning for Still Birth.

Winter here is cold, and bitter,  
It’s chilled us to the bone,  
Haven’t seen the sun for weeks,  
To long, too far from home.

****

 

The air seemed to rush out of the room as Steve watched in horrified fixation as Tony fell to the ground, his body slumping like a puppet with the strings suddenly cut, his eyes rolling back in his head and his body going still.  
“No!” Bruce just about screamed, throwing himself across the floor to get to Tony, placing his hands on the Omega’s unnaturally pale face and oddly still chest. 

“Oh God,” Scott whispered, staring at the scene before him, looking as scared as Steve himself felt. Within in moments, Natasha, Clint, and Sam had joined them, probably having over heard the ruckus and come to investigate.

 

“Tony!” With shaking hands Bruce felt for a pulse in Tony’s throat and felt his own heart skip a beat when he couldn’t find one, “Call an ambulance!” he bellowed over his shoulder, as he moved Tony into position to start CPR, “Come on love, don’t do this to me,” he whispered, pressing his lips over Tony’s and breathing for him, then he began the chest compressions, counting aloud as he did so, 

“Yeah we need an ambulance at Avengers Compound,” Clint said into the phone, “Tony Stark’s collapsed, I think he’s had a heart attack…., no he’s not conscious…, he isn’t breathing, Bruce Wayne is giving him CPR right now,” The Archer barely heard what the operator was saying, his gaze was fixed on Tony, on his slack jawed features, the blue tinge to his lips that Bruce covered with his own ever few moments to breathe for him, “Please hurry,” he whispered, his voice growing hoarse,

“Jesus Tony, come on, Breathe!” Bruce cried, pausing to feel for a pulse and letting out a moan when he found nothing, “Don’t do this honey, please don’t do this!” he begged,

“Let me help,” Sam said, kneeling beside the Billionaire Alpha and took over the chest compressions for Bruce so he could focus on breathing for Tony, 

“What about the Pup?” Steve whispered, his fingers up to his mouth, his teeth nipping at the skin about his nails,

“If we keep the blood circulating then it might be alright,” Sam said, pausing for Bruce to breathe for Tony, “Someone should go and get the gates open for the ambulance,” he said to other Avengers who were stood like Steve, gazing in shock at Tony’s limp body, 

“I’ll go,” Scott volunteered, and tore off before anyone could say anything to the contrary, 

“Someone call Pepper and Rhodey,” Bruce ordered, watching Sam perform the compressions, “Get them to call Alfred, he’ll get the boys to the hospital,” Natasha nodded her head stiffly, looking like a marionette, with jerky movements she took her phone from her pocket and dialled the direct line to The Tower, walking away to speak quietly, 

“Is there anything?” Steve blurted, when Bruce took Tony’s pulse again, 

“Nothing,” Bruce grunted, bending and breathing for Tony again, “Come on, don’t do this to me,” he begged the Omega, “Please don’t do this, don’t leave me,”

Steve thought the very same thing, was silently begging Tony to fight, to breathe, to open his eyes and be alright. But as the seconds ticked monotonously by, turning into minutes, he grew every more worried for the Omega, and for the Pup which resided inside him. 

Silently, Wanda made her way over to Steve and slipped her hand through his, but for the first time he pulled away from her, moving to distance himself from the Scarlet Witch.

“Steve..,”

“Go to your room Wanda,” he said, his voice tight and cold, 

“Steve!” 

“I said Go!” With tears brimming in her eyes, Wanda fled. Steve continued to stare at Tony, at the colour draining from his face, turning his skin a discoloured grey, at the growing blue tinge on his lips and the tip of his nose. “Come on Tony,” he whispered, “Come back to us.”

***

Feel’s just like I’m sinking,  
And I claw for solid ground,  
I’m pulled down by the undertow   
Never thought I could feel so low  
Oh, Darkness, I feel like letting go.

***

 

The EMT’s didn’t waste time, once they arrived, they quickly assessed the situation and made the decision to move Tony to the ambulance and take him directly to the hospital, providing CPR on the way. 

Bruce went with him in the ambulance, while Steve had to wait and arrange his release from the compound to follow, he alone was given licence to do so, the rest of the Avengers had to wait for news. 

 

Tony was taken straight to the nearest hospital, and went from a trauma bay, where they attempted to shock his heart, to theatre, to have a thoracotomy performed, and an emergency caesarean section. 

Pepper, Rhodey, and Vision joined Bruce in the waiting room only a few minutes after he’d arrived, and they were joined a short while later by Alfred, Dick, Damian, Tim, and Peter. 

“Any word?” Dick asked, 

“Nothing,” Bruce murmured, “They’re cutting him open, cracking his chest to get to his heart,” 

“Jesus,” Alfred breathed, taking a seat besides Bruce and placing a supportive and comforting hand on his shoulder, there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do other than show his support for the Alpha right now. 

 

The others took seats of their own, or leaned against the walls, Tim and Dick made a run to the vending machines for coffee, hot chocolate and snack foods, coming back with arms full, just as Steve Rogers made the mistake of walking into the waiting room, ending up with an enraged and murderous Damian in his face. 

“You did this, you fucking rapist bastard!” the boy bellowed, socking Steve in the eye with a punch powerful enough to throw the super soldier back a few paces, “I’ll fucking kill you for this!” Damian flew at Steve, but thankfully Vision intervened and caught the young Wayne about the waist, preventing him from doing any further damage, 

“Let me go, he deserves to die!” Damian raged, looking ready to rip Steve’s skin off with his bare hands!

“Maybe he does but this is not the time or the place,” Vision stated, keeping firm hold of the furious Teen, “Your Father needs you right now, he needs your support, anything else can wait.”

Glancing at his Father, who was slumped in his seat looking more defeated and broken than anyone had ever seen him before, Damian relented, going to Bruce when Vision released him and sitting in the seat besides him and taking his hand. 

“Get out of here Rogers,” Rhodey growled at Steve, “No one wants you here,”

“Rhodey, I’m as worried about Tony and the Pup as…,”

“Leave!” Pepper cried, looking as close to losing at as she had during the Vanko and Hammer fiasco, 

“Might wanna do what the Lady says, Mate,” Alfred drawled, his cockney accent thick, “Else I’ll be givin’ yer the beltin’ of yer life,” 

Steve looked from Alfred, to Dick and Tim, to Rhodey, Pepper, and Vision, to Peter, Damian, and Bruce, they were a force against him, a unit ready to strike him down at the first provocation. He would find no quarter here, no friendship, he was on his own and he felt that sense of loneliness keenly. 

He stepped back out of the room, going to wait in the hall for new to come, silently praying for it to be good. 

 

 

******

 

If all of the strength, and all of the courage,   
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I can love you much better than this,  
Full of grace, full of grace, my love.

 

***

The Doctors expressions when they came into the waiting room an hour later spoke volumes. They didn’t need to say anything for everyone to know that the news was going to be bad. 

“I’m very sorry to say that our attempts to revive Mr Stark’s heart have failed, he died on the table a few minutes ago.”

Pepper let out a wail and collapsed into Rhodey who wrapped her into a hug, burying his face into her hair, their bodies shaking with the force of their sobs, Peter’s knees gave out, he fell to the ground, his eyes wide and filled with tears, Vision went to him, putting his arms about the boy and holding him close. 

Alfred whispered something that sounded like, “Dear God no,” and placed a hand on an ashen faced Bruce’s shoulder. The Alpha stared at the Doctor’s his eyes brimming with unshed tears, jaw trembling and body shaking, “The Pup?” he whispered, placing a shaking hand on Damian’s shoulder, the normally stoic boy wrapping his arms about him tightly, while Dick pulled Tim into a hug, rubbing his back as the boy silently cried, 

The Obstetrician shook his head, “I’m afraid the Pup was still born, Mr Wayne.”

Bruce crumpled, he actually seemed to fold in on himself as if he had been punched in the stomach, loud, guttural sobs wracked his body as he wept in devastation. Between them, Alfred, and Damian supported him, held him, letting him cry out his grief.

Just inside the doorway Steve stood with tears rolling down his cheeks. Tony was dead, the Pup was dead. Everything he’d hoped for, everything he had dreamed of was gone. He was never going to get to hold his Pup, never going to hear Tony laugh, never see his Pup take their first steps, never see Tony smile, never tell Tony he was sorry, never get to let him know that he had never wanted any of this to happen. 

From a distance he heard Bruce asking to see them, see Tony and the Pup, and he heard himself as for the same, though he didn’t really register it until some time later, when he was standing in the hospital morgue, Bruce besides him, looking down the body of Tony Stark, and the small body of his still born son. 

“I’m sorry Tony,” Bruce whispered, tracing Tony’s cheek, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, I’m sorry we left it too late.” Tears choked him at the point and he bent over Tony, sobbing down onto him, 

Steve looked away, couldn’t bare the sight of Tony’s body, mostly hidden beneath the sheet, to hide the incisions from his failed surgeries. But the sight of his Son, his perfect Son, laying limp besides Tony was even more unbearable, the doctor asked if he wanted to hold him but Steve shook his head, he couldn’t, just looking at the painfully beautiful face was torture enough, he couldn’t bring himself to hold the Pup, too feel the weight in his arms only to have him taken away for good.

“Are you happy now?” Bruce hissed, turning a tear streaked and bitter face on Steve, “Is this everything you hoped for?” 

“I didn’t want this,” Steve whispered, shaking his head, “I never wanted this.”

Bruce huffed a breath through his nose, his mouth twisting into an ugly sneer, “And yet here we are.”

 

 

*****

 

It's better this way  
I said, having seen this place before,  
Where everything we say and do,  
Hurts us all the more.

***

 

How he managed to drive back to the compound Steve didn’t know, but somehow he managed it, and found himself walking through the door to be greeted by the rest of the team just as dawn was breaking the following morning. 

“How are they?” Clint demanded, Steve shook his head, unable to form words, 

“The Pup?” Natasha whispered, “Stark?” again Steve shook his head, “They’re both…,” Natasha didn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t bring herself to, she turned away with a hand clasped over her mouth. 

“Oh God,” Sam whispered, sinking down onto one of the bar stools. Clint looked sick, looked like he was about to vomit over himself. Scott shook his head and walked swiftly from the kitchen, heading probably for his bedroom. 

“Steve?” Wanda whispered, approaching him with tears in her eyes. She was trying to look contrite, aggrieved, but for the first time all Steve could see was a manipulative and spoiled bitch whose actions, along with his own had brought this tragedy into being. 

Stone faced and silent Steve shoved past her, ignoring her cries of his name. Silently he made his way to the nursery which would now never be used. Closing the door behind him he went over to the cot, sank down onto his knees and let himself howl in grief. 

 

*****

Its just that we stayed,   
Too long, in the same old sickly skin,  
I’m pulled down by the undertow,  
Never thought I could feel so low,  
Oh, darkness, I feel like letting go.

***

The Funeral was ten days later. 

The Pup had been named Max Edwin Stark as Tony had wanted. 

The autopsy revealed that Tony had died from a massive heart attack from which Doctors had been unable to restart his heart and save him. Max had died still in the uterus, never getting to take a breath before his life was snatched away. 

The press and the general population didn’t care about the facts, they blamed the Avengers, they blamed Steve. Accusations of murder were being hurled around, and mobs carrying billboards of Stark Murderer, Captain killed Iron Family, Rot in hell Rogers, were seen through out the country, some even turning violent, burning Steve’s image and making death threats against him. 

There was hatred for the rest of the team, but most of it was centred on Steve himself. 

 

Considering the atmosphere it was probably a good thing that they did not attend the funeral. Not only were those invited attending, but literally millions of Tony Stark fans and supports drove, flew, and even walked to New York to line the streets and cram themselves into the Church to give their respects to their beloved hero and his Pup. 

Owing to Tony’s long time work with the military prior to Afghanistan, The President ordered a full State funeral. Tony was treated as a fallen War Hero, had a full Gun salute, the flag over his coffin, and was carried through the streets by Airmen in full dress uniform led by Rhodey. 

Steve and the others watched the funeral on one of the news channels since all were covering it. Heard Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce give speeches about how they had met Tony, their lives with him, how his loss had wrenched a huge hole in their hearts which would never be healed. 

“Being in Tony’s life was like being in the presence of a star,” Pepper said, “He had an almost blinding brilliance to him that shone with all the incandescence of a star. But what I forgot, what we all forgot, is that the brightest stars burn out the fastest, and now that light is gone and we can never have it back.”

“He was my best friend,” Rhodey said, “My brother in all but blood. I didn’t always understand him, I sometimes got mad at him, but I always loved him, and I will miss him more than I can say.”

“I’ve loved Tony for thirty years,” Bruce said, “My feelings for him haven’t changed since the day I first met him, they only grew stronger. My regret is that we waited too long, that the years we could have been together passed us by and now he is lost to me, a loss that I will carry to my own grave” 

 

With tears silently running down his cheeks, Steve watched as the funeral party left the church, went to the cemetery, where Tony’s coffin was lowered into the earth, little Max laying in his arms, the two of them together for all eternity. 

As the Gun salute was given, both Sam and Clint stood at attention, giving their final respects to Tony and Natasha murmured a prayer for him in Latin to which Scott whispered Amen and crossed himself. 

Scowling Wanda stomped out of the room and no one made a move to stop her, the team was falling apart, had fallen apart, Steve could see that now, see it and couldn’t find it in himself to do anything about it. 

 

******

If all of the strength, and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I can love you much better than this,  
Full of Grace.

 

Tony’s Will had left everything to the Pup, but since Max had been stillborn his estate reverted to Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Bruce, and Vision, with large trust funds set up for Peter Parker and Harley Keener, which would not only see them through college but would also set them up for life and likely mean they wouldn’t have to work if they didn’t wish to. 

Stark Industries went to Pepper, with Tony’s personal wealth and property being split between Happy, Rhodey, Bruce, and Vision, with bequests being made to The Maria Stark Foundation, Help for the Heroes, and Widows and Orphans. 

The Avengers were not included in the will, and Pepper immediately withdrew funding, and as Tony had owned the building, which had reverted to Stark Industries on his death, she issued a thirty day eviction notice for them. 

The Accords committee had to get involved, since they had been under house arrest. Talks of new facilities were made but in the end, Clint, Natasha, and Sam worked deals to be sent to work for the newly formed Shield. When not on active duty they would remain under house arrest in a Shield safe house, only leaving the place when they were called upon, and submitted to electronic tagging to ensure this. 

“My family don’t want me back and I ain’t got anywhere else to go, and I can’t live with the guilt of not at least trying to make things right,” Was Clint’s explanation, 

“I owe the world a debt that I want to repay,” Sam stated. 

“I have red gushing from my ledger, I need to try and make amends,” Natasha coolly informed Steve, the day the three of them left. 

Scott arranged a deal between himself, the UN and Pym Industries that put him on house arrest. Hank Pym set him up in a small apartment with electronic tagging and gave him the use of the Antman suit for missions chosen by the UN under the guidance and supervision of his daughter Hope Van Dyne in the Wasp suit. 

Wanda tried to apply to Xavier’s academy for mutants but they refused her, the UN did not want her services and neither did Shield. Without a permanent address for house arrest Wanda was arrested and held on remand, a version of the collar being placed on her again to prevent her using her magic until Vision and a mysterious DR Strange arrived and stripped her of her powers, leaving her as a base line human. At which point she was sent back to Sokovia where a shockingly brief trial was held sentencing her to life without parole. A lenient sentence considering she could have got the death penalty. 

As prison loomed for himself, Steve made a desperate plea to Shield and was accepted, but not as Captain America. He was to be a recruit. Would have to under go full training, both physical and mental, would be working with others, not Natasha, Sam, or Clint, would be living in a small room when not on duty, would only be allowed two hours a day leisure outside of the room, to eat, socialize, and do his laundry. Not that he could socialize since no one wanted anything to do with him. 

Occasionally he saw Sam, or Clint, or Natasha when he was in the mess hall, they all looked older, harder, each had new scars, both physical and mental. They didn’t say hi, they kept to themselves, going about their business and then back to their assigned accommodations. 

With no one to spend time with, Steve spent most of his free time in his room watching the TV. 

A memorial to Tony Stark and Iron Man was erected in New York before the Tower, plated in real gold, and forming Tony’s down fisted move that he always performed when landing. 

Within six months of his death the compound was renamed and reopened, a new team, sanctioned by the UN and America was stationed there, The Iron Warriors, lead by Rhodey in the War Machine armour, with a shocking second in command, the Bat Man of Gotham! Somehow he’d worked a deal to keep his identity secret so long as he stayed within the guidelines of the accords. He was joined by his proteges Robin, Red Robin, and Night Wing. The team also had Spiderman, whose identity was also secret. Harley Keener in an armour Tony had developed for him, made for recon and rescue, named Rescue. Vision was with them, and they were joined by Dr Strange on a freelance basis since he had duties elsewhere, along with Captain Marvel aka colonel Carol Danvers from the US airforce and the new SWORD division that monitored extra terrestrial activity. 

Nine months after Tony’s death they were joined by Thor, Bruce Banner, and Loki. Asguard had fallen and some genocidal alien was looking to destroy half the galaxy. All of earth then went on the offensive, making ready to fight him. 

Shield was of course involved, as was Wakanda, Black Panther offered his services to the Iron Warriors and was given temporary membership during the crisis, he also loaned tech to the militaries around the world to make ready for Thanos attack. 

Steve briefly wondered if he’d be asked to take up the mantel of Captain America again. But he wasn’t, he was assigned to a ground unit, to fight Thanos ground troops, and get civilians to shelter. 

Astonishingly Bucky, who’d come out of kryo and been healed from his brain washing, had been granted the title of Captain America, and was also given temporary status with the Iron Warriors. 

 

When Thanos came the battle was long and bloody, there was far too many casualties, but eventually, through the combined efforts of Captain Marvel, Loki, Thor, Dr Strange, and some Aliens calling themselves Guardians of the Galaxy, they were able to defeat and destroy him. But not without many losses. Sam, Spider Man who was revealed to be Peter Parker, Bucky, and T’Challa all perished. 

Steve wasn’t allowed to go to the funerals. He was still under house arrest. Natasha and Clint supported each other, deciding to continue on with Shield even when their house arrest ended. Princess Shuri of Wakanda became Queen in her Brother’s stead and took up the mantel of Black Panther. 

For his actions and sacrifice, Bucky was honoured as a fallen hero along with Peter, and Sam, all given military honours and funerals. 

In the coming weeks, Thor, Loki, and Bruce Banner officially joined the Iron Warriors, and an alliance was made with the Guardians of the Galaxy to work together again if the need arose. Shuri formed an alliance with them and with the UN, opening Wakanda to the world and sharing their medical advances and tech, though not the weapons now the crisis was over, which was fair. 

The treaty between Wakanda and the UN was named The Stark Treaty in honour of the man who’d inadvertently brought them together. 

A month after the dust settled from Thanos defeat Pepper and Happy announced their engagement and pregnancy. Six months later she gave birth to a healthy son they named Anthony Max Potts Hogan. The beaming couple presenting the chubby infant to the world with the Iron Warriors flanking them and sharing their joy at the new baby’s arrival into their lives.

 

Three years after Tony’s death, Steve’s house arrest ended and he was allowed out of Shield barracks. 

He went first to Bucky’s memorial, then to Sam’s, and Peter’s, placing flowers on their graves, then he went to Peggy’s asking her forgiveness for all he had done, and all he had failed to do. 

Finally he went to Tony and Max’s grave, where he knelt and broke down into tears, all he had wanted was for the three of them to be together, to be a family, but instead, his actions, however inadvertently had only succeeded in hurting himself and everyone all the more. 

 

***

I know I can love you much better than this,  
Its better this way, It’s better this way.


End file.
